


An Unexpected Expectancy

by Blitza



Category: Kiss yori mo Hayaku | Faster than a Kiss
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitza/pseuds/Blitza
Summary: When Fumino finds out she's pregnant, tells Kazuma, and how they tell everybody else in their odd, quirky way.





	1. Fumino and Kazuma

Fumino stared at the readout on her home pregnancy test in shock. This was... unexpected, Fumino decided as she took a deep breath and shakily lowered her the test to the bathroom counter. Not that it was a _bad_ thing necessarily, but it certainly hadn't been planned. A lot would change with this...

Fumino thought of the college waiting for her in a few days. She would probably have to take some sort of break for her studies, and Kazuma would probably need to take some time off as well...

Excitement began to bubble in her stomach. Fumino could still remember how awed her husband had been when little Miru-chan had been born. He had told Fumino that he wanted a baby of his own after he had been around Miru-chan a little. Kazuma had been so excited!

Fumino rested a hand on her still flat stomach and couldn't help grinning to herself. This baby, boy or girl, was going to be very much loved. Fumino knew that she would adore the child, and she knew that Kazuma would treasure every moment with the baby as well. Fumino grinned as her eyes began to water. Kazuma was going to be so happy!

With that in mind, Fumino quickly exited the bathroom, snuck past Teppei's open bedroom door, and made her ways stealthily to the phone. She excitedly dialed the number from the depths of her heart. Right now, Kazuma should have just gotten out of the shower... hmmm... Shower...

"NO! Bad Fumino! No thinking dirty thoughts about Kazuma when he's not around!" Fumino banged her head on the table in order to cleanse her mind in the absence of non-toxic brain bleach.

"Oh my, what an interesting statement from my wife this evening. I wonder what she was thinking about?" Kazuma's amused tones sounded over the phone. Fumino felt herself go red in the face even though he wasn't even there to see.

"K-Kazuma!" Fumino wailed. "D-Don't be like that!"

"HaHa! Okay, I won't. Are you alright? You don't normally call after Teppei's asleep. Is something wrong?" Kazuma asked, concerned. Hearing his concern, Fumino felt her eyes water and she sniffed a little.

"Fumino? Are you crying? What's wrong?!" Fumino felt her emotions twist up within her erratically before she burst out with the first thing that came to mind.

"You baka! Of course, I'm crying! I'm happy because you're going to be a father!" For a moment after her declaration everything was quiet except for her breathing.

"What?" The single word contained so much. It held hope, awe, shock, surprise, love, and so, so much more! Fumino smiled and wiped at her teary eyes with her free hand.

"Baka, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." Fumino's is emotional and she sniffles some more as the tears keep coming.

"Fumino..." Kazuma's voice dies out after a moment, as though he cannot express all that he feels. Fumino marvels at it for a moment, normally she is the one childishly unable to convey their feelings into words. Finally, Kazuma seems to find the words he's looking for, or at least the words he feels closest described what he wants to convey.

"Thank you." He breathes it out like a prayer and Fumino feels as if she can relate. She was about to have a baby. Inside her womb was a previous gift of laughter and love. Certainly, she wasn't expecting to be expecting after only a year of being officially married, but Fumino could not deny the indescribable joy that rose from the depths of her heart. This baby was going to be another part of her precious family. So, the next words she says mirror her husband's.

"Thank you." She returns happily. "Together, we've given each other another piece of family. This child, is as much mine as it is yours Kazuma. I'm so happy. We're going to have a baby!" She squealed happily as the joy swept over her young form. Happy, awe filled laughter echoed her from the phone.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby." Kazuma states happily.

* * *

**I think I have a problem. Really. I get two paragraphs into the next chapter in Moon Phased Wizard, and my brain decides it wants to write romance instead. I'm not even a romance person! Really! I've only ever dated once and that was forever ago! I'm not a romancy person! Seriously, when I see people making out on TV I pull the immature gross card. So... What in the world is this!**

**But yeah... I think I'm stuck on the romance genre. Joy...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Blitza**

**PS ... REVIEW!**


	2. Teppei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teppei becomes an Uncle.

“Teppei? Can we talk to you for a few minutes?” Kazuma asked as he looked into what had become known as ‘Teppei’s room’ in the year following the wedding. Originally, it had been firmly placed in his mind as Fumino’s room more than Teppei’s, but after the wedding that had quickly changed.

Teppei looked up from his building blocks and smiled happily.

“Okay!” He chirped before running over. Kazuma smiled down at the child as he led him into the common area. Fumino was already seated with a picture book in hand. She had bought it shortly after realizing they’d have to tell Teppei about the baby. She hoped it would help him understand what was going on.

“Hiya Buncha!” Teppei greeted his big sister with another carefree smiled. Fumino smiled back nervously. She wasn’t sure how Teppei would take the news. He had never had to share her affection with anyone else before. Kazuma didn’t really pop up on Teppei’s radar due to the amount of attention the man lavished on Teppei.

“Hey, Teppei. Can you sit for me? I bought some cookies for you to eat while we talk.” Fumino gestured to the opposite side of the table where a plate of cookies and a glass of milk had been set out.

“Ooh!” Teppei squealed. He hurried over to the other side of the table and stuffed a cookie into his mouth. After a moment of contentedly munching however, Teppei stilled and looked over at Fumino and Kazuma.

“Ne, what’s wrong? You guys are acting ser-ri-us” The young child stumbled slightly over the big word but looked quite proud of himself when he managed to pronounce it without too much difficulty.

“Well…” Fumino looked awkwardly over at Kazuma, unsure of what to say. Though she had tried to prepare for this moment, it felt as if all of her carefully planned explanations had shattered into glass at Teppei’s query.

“Nothing’s wrong, Teppei. We aren’t serious because something bad has happened, we’re serious because something seriously good has happened.” Kazuma explained. The man reached over the table and lifted Teppei to his lap. He held a goofy smiled on his face. Teppei smiled back tentatively before Kazuma continued.

“You see, Teppei. Fumino and I, we’re going to have a baby. Fumino is going to have a child, a son or daughter.” Kazuma explained happily as he pulled Fumino close. Fumino found herself nodding.

“Do you remember when Auntie Emma had baby Miru-chan?” Fumino asked.

“Yep! We had a picnic after swim! And then she said ‘now’ and everybody started screaming!” Teppei energetically waved his hands around as he spoke. However, his words caused Fumino to look down at her still flat stomach and rub it nervously. Kazuma smiled awkwardly at the five-year old’s perception of the situation.

“Yes, I suppose it did happen like that didn’t it?” Kazuma asked in amusement.

“Mm-hmm!” Teppei agreed. He looked quite proud of himself for remembering what had happened a little over a year ago. Suddenly he looked serious as he looked over at Fumino.

“Do I have to start screaming now?” The child’s sudden change of attitude and his question caused Fumino to break out into giggles.

“No, Teppei. Its going to be about eight months before any screaming takes place, I promise.” Fumino assured her little brother.

“Eight months?” Teppei asked curiously.

“Mm-hmm. It’ll take about eight months before the baby is ready. Right now, the baby is sitting safe and sound in Fumino’s tummy.” Kazuma gestured to Fumino’s stomach as he spoke. Teppei turned his attention to Fumino’s stomach and stared at it for a few moments. He was frowning when he looked about up at the two adults.

“Where?” He asked. “I don’t see anything!” Fumino’s eyes widened and she burst into some more giggles as her husband chuckled beside her.

“That’s because right now its really small. Smaller than even your pinky finger.” Fumino explained.

“Eh!? But Miru was big!” Teppei exclaimed as he used his hands to show how big Miru-chan had been.

“She was when she was born, but it took a while for her to get that big. Before that Miru had to stay and grow inside Auntie Emma’s tummy.” Kazuma murmured. “That’s why the baby won’t be ready to be born for eight months. During that time, the baby will grow.”

“Ohh…” Teppei mumbled before looking again at Fumino’s stomach. “But…” He frowned. “How did the baby get inside Buncha’s tummy?” Fumino stiffened before grabbing the book she had bought. She opened it to a page in the middle and was about to begin reading about how God put babies in their mommy’s tummy when Kazuma spoke.

“Babies are created when a husband and wife love each other very, very, very much Teppei.” Fumino froze and glanced over at Kazuma.

“But haven’t Buncha and Maa-kun always loved each other bunchas? Why is there only a baby now?” Teppei asked curiously. Kazuma’s eyes widened before he spouted off another fib.

“ER- it only happens between people who are married.” He claimed.

“But weren’t you married before?” Teppei tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Umm…” Fumino elbowed him hard in the gut before turning back to Teppei.

“Even if a wife and a husband love each other very, very, very much, only God can make babies Teppei. God knows when its time for there to be a baby. So, even though Kazuma and I have always loved each other very, very, very much, God knew it wasn’t the right time for us to have a baby.”

“Th-that’s right, Teppei-kun.” Kazuma agreed. Fumino shot him a look and he shrugged sheepishly.

“Ohh…” Teppei murmured. He appeared to be deep in thought. “So…  Buncha is going to have a baby?”

“Yep!” Fumino chirped happily. “I’m going to have a baby!” She exclaimed giddily.

“A little brother!” Teppei exclaimed. “You should have a little brother!” He pointed excitedly at Fumino’s stomach as if his will alone was enough to grant his heartfelt wish. Fumino burst into giggles.

“I can’t choose for it to be a boy, Teppei. And even if it was, it wouldn’t be your brother.” She chided gently.

“Ehh?!” Teppei voiced.

“He would be your nephew. You know, how Uncle Tomo is our uncle? Well you’d be my baby’s uncle.” Fumino smiled.

“Ehh!!”  Teppei jumped. “Whacha mean, Buncha?!” He gasped.

“You’re going to be an uncle, Teppei-kun. Though, if it’s a girl it’ll be your niece.” Kazuma explained gleefully.

“I’m-a be like Uncle?” Teppei chirped out. His eyes were wide and amazed, as though the thought had never occurred to him before.

“Yep. That mean’s you’ll have to be a big boy from now on, Teppei. You’ll have to show the baby a good example.” Fumino told Teppei.

“You’ll have to be strong too, like Tomo-san.” Kazuma added in.

Teppei gazed at them with awed, shocked eyes for few moments. Then, his cherubic face strengthened in determination.

“I will. I’ll be da’ best uncle ever, promise!” The five-year old exclaimed jubilantly.

* * *

 

Please review for my mental health. -Blitza

 


	3. Ryu

The day after telling Teppei started with being jumped on.

Literally.

Fumino and Kazuma Ojiro were woken from their slumber by two small feet and gleeful squeal. Luckily (for Fumino), Teppei chose to plant his feet on Kazuma rather than Fumino.

“Aghh!”  Kazuma gasped as he was jolted awake. He opened bleary eyes to peer sleepily at the burry form of Teppei. 

“Is the baby ready yet? Is it ready?” Teppei asked excitedly. He leaned down to peer at Fumino from his place on Kazuma’s ribcage.  Fumino herself was still watching with wide eyes and it took moment for Teppei’s question to sink in. When it did she couldn’t help but turn to the side and giggle helplessly. She cupped her face in an effort to hide her obvious mirth from her grumpy husband.

Goodness.

She hoped Teppei would never grow up.

“Well? Is it? Is it? Bunchaaaaaa…” Teppei whined. The preschooler hopped down to sit on Kazuma and once more peered at Fumino with wide eyes.

“Teppeiiiiii…” Kazuma groaned.

“Ne?” Teppei tilted his head to glance as Kazuma.

“Get off my lungs please. I need to breathe.”

“Oh! Okeydokey, Maa-Kun!” The boy chirped and hopped down to sit between them.

“Ne, Is the baby here yet?”

Kazuma rolled onto his stomach and groaned while Fumino burst into another round of giggles.

“Not yet, Teppei. The baby won’t be here for a very long time yet.” Fumino finally found it within herself to answer.

“Awww… will it be here tomorrow?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Soo… I heard there’s gonna be another brat to take to school soon. Guess you and Kazuma have finally gotten serious, ne?” Fumino had _Not_ been expecting this sort of greeting when picking up Teppei from preschool.

For a moment, she stood still as she stared at Ryuu Shindo.

Then, as Fumino began to register what Ryuu had said, she felt her cheeks began to burn with heat.

“Ah… yes. I’m expecting.” Better to own it than to deny it and be teased mercilessly. Though it had taken a while, Fumino had finally learned that admittance and acceptance was a much better way to deal with Ryuu than responding to his teasing in kind.

Ryuu smiled a smiled bright enough to power a city.

“Good. I expect copies of the ultra-sound when you get it.” And with that, the oddity that Fumino had come to call her next-door neighbor, walked back to the daycare with a happy whistle. Fumino grabbed Teppei’s hand and went home. She didn’t really want to know how Ryuu had found out so quickly.

Plus, if Ryuu pulled anything too weird she’d sick Kazuma on him.


	4. Tomoyuki and Tomoe

Uncle Tomo would be a tough nut to crack. Both Ojiros knew that they would have to be very _delicate_ when announcing their newest family member to Tomoyuki. Thus, they had decided to wait a few weeks before telling the over protective uncle.

This was both to ensure Kazuma’s presence and to give them a little more time to think on what they were going to say. Unfortunately, even with the extra time, neither of them was really quite sure how to break it to the man. So… they were just going to be straightforward and honest.

There was a baby on the way, they were married and thus perfectly in the right, and yes, Fumino was quite happy with the situation.

…

Both soon to be parents were still quite worried. Luckily, they were greeted by a brightly smiling Tomoe when they knocked.

“Kazuma Sensei, Fumino-chan! Teppei-Kun! Welcome! Come on in!” The eternally youthful woman greeted them brightly. Tomoe stepped aside happily and allowed her guests inside her home. Kazuma entered first and Fumino stepped in after him. Teppei tottered in at the rear.

“The meal is almost finished, I started the rice a little late though.” Tomoe murmured as she followed her guests into a well-lit dining room. “Tomo isn’t home yet, he said something about a disciplinary problem at the school. Apparently, there’s a prankster on campus. He said he won’t be long though. Please, go ahead and take a seat.”

Fumino sat down on the fish patterned pillow with a smile. No matter the day, Tomoe never failed to be perfectly cheerful.

“Thank you, Tomoe. Its been too long since we’ve all been together like this.” Fumino exclaimed with joy. It was rare that Kazuma was able to come home and spend time with their little family. But when he did, they always made sure to have at least one big, family meal with her uncle and Tomoe. It had become something of a tradition.

“It has! The last time everyone came over was for the party at the end of summer vacation. Ryuu-san took Teppei-kun at eight for bed time, but everyone else stayed for a while. We even got Tomo drunk, it was so much fun!” Tomoe called from the kitchen. She had left to go bring out the grilled fish and the shish kebabs. When she returned, Fumino could feel herself salivating at the well-prepared fish and delicious looking grilled vegetables.

“Fish!” Teppei exclaimed. He stared at the fish with hungry eyes and followed Tomoe’s movements as she placed the dish at one end of the table. Then she set the shish kebab at Teppei’s end of the table.

“Eww! Veggies!” Teppei cried out in childish horror. He scooted back from the table and gave the plate of skewered greens his best imitation of ‘Hell’s Ma-Kun’. Fumino and Kazuma smiled at Teppei before sharing a happy look with one another. Soon, they would have their own child to introduce the ‘horror’ of vegetables to. Certainly, Teppei was adorable and would always have a place in their hearts. But the thought of having their own child to watch and raise… it was tantalizingly euphoric.

“You should eat your vegetables, Teppei-Kun. Don’t you want to get big and strong like Kazuma?” Tomoe asked.

“But Ma-Kun doesn’t like veggies!” Teppei pointed out. He looked over to his idol for back up. Kazuma grinned back.

“It’s true I don’t like Brussel sprouts or eggplant, Teppei-Kun. But, I actually really like these vegetables. You see, these vegetables are actually super special super heroes. Do you see how these are on stick?”

“Uh-huh,” Teppei acknowledged with a frown. He peered at the speared greens suspiciously as he continued to listen to Kazuma. How could evil veggies be super heroes? It didn’t make any sense.

“Well, these vegetables are called a shish kebab when they’re grilled with the stick. Do you know what’s special about a shish kebab?”

Teppei frowned.

“No.” He admitted with a pout.

“Shish kebabs are made with the most delicious of spices and then grilled over an open fire. While grilling, they absorb the smoky flavor of being cooked over an open flame. By the time a shish kebab is finished cooking, it doesn’t taste like a bunch of vegetables at all. Rather, its like a super hero disguised as an ordinary citizen in the land of Vegetaria. A shish kebab gains its power through delicious spices and enduring the heat of a hot flame. When it comes out, its ready to save the day as a super hero.” Teppei’s eyes went wide.

“A super hero?” The preschooler asked in awe.

“Yep. A super hero.” Kazuma agreed. His glasses glinted in triumph while Fumino tried not to laugh. Truly, her husband always knew the right thing to say.

“Ahhh…” Teppei murmured as he stared ponderously at the plate of shish kebabs. The group was prevented from further discussion of the ‘super heroes’ by a loud beeping. The high-pitched sound echoed from the kitchen and Tomoe immediately stood.

“That’ll be the rice. I’ll get it.” 

“Its okay, I’ll get it while I’m in here.” A young voice called from the kitchen. A moment later the rice timer was turned off and Tomoyuki appeared with the pot of rice.

“Tomo! I didn’t realize you’d come back yet. Why didn’t you say anything? I would have welcomed you properly!” Tomoe stepped forward and lifted the heavy pot from Tomo’s arms. She frowned at the man as she moved to set it on a pot-holder.

“It’s fine, Tomoe. I don’t need a welcoming committee every time I come home. I figured I’d grab the rice when it finished cooking.” The eternally youthful man attempted to assuage Tomoe’s spurned feelings.

“You spend all day working hard. The least I can do is welcome you home properly.” Tomoe set her burden down before putting her hands to her hips. “You’re away all day and then you won’t even let me do one little thing for you. It’s like this every time I try to do something for you.” Anger colored her tone and Fumino found herself frowning at the sight. The red head had thought that the two had gotten over their relationship difficulties back when Kazuma defeated Tomoyuki in a spar. For the two to argue, in front of guests no less… it was highly concerning.

“Tomoe, I don’t need-”

“Bad Unca!” The childish anger stopped both youthful adults from continuing their train wreck of an argument. Fumino and Kazuma jerked in surprise as well.

“What?” Tomoyuki asked in shock. Teppei glared (pouted) with his fiercest impression of Ma-kun yet.

“Bad Unca!” The child repeated vehemently. “You being bad! Toma just want to love you!”

“Teppei-Kun… I don’t think you understand-”

“No! No! Toma wants to love you! She likes loving you. It makes her buncha happy! But you won’t let her love you bunchas! Bad Unca!” To the horror of Tomoyuki, Teppei’s eyes began to fill with tears. The child was obviously very emotional over the subject. He scrunched his face together and squeezed his eyes shut as he sniffed.

“Its just like when Buncha left Ma-Kun!” The child cried out disconsolately. Fumino stiffened before pulling Teppei into her arms. She hugged him tight and murmured soft assurances into his hair.

Though she had tried to keep the reality of the situation for Teppei, Fumino’s short term separation from Kazuma had stayed with the child anyway. If the two ever had an argument around Teppei, the child would immediately begin crying and beg them to love each other. It didn’t matter if it was only a little disagreement on where to eat dinner, Teppei would immediately remember the separation and become upset. Over the year since the incident, Teppei’s reaction to any arguments had seemed to be getting better as he learned that arguing wasn’t always the precursor to a separation.

Now however, the child was inconsolable as he buried his head into Fumino’s neck. Warm tears dripped onto her skin as Fumino rubbed soothing circles into Teppei’s back.

“Shh… Its okay, Teppei… Shh…” Fumino whispered. Kazuma’s arm wrapped around Fumino’s own back as he curled his body around his wife and baby brother in law.

Across the table, Tomoyuki and Tomoe were horror stricken at the reaction their thoughtless argument had provoked. Though they had never argued in front of guests before, the two had been getting into an increasing number of arguments recently. Now, Teppei’s honest words and tears felt like sheep shears on their souls. Their anger and hoarded annoyance had hurt someone they loved.

“Teppei… its not like that…” Tomoyuki tried to soothe the child.

“Yes, it is! She loves you bunchas and you won’t let her. Its mean!” Teppei gasped out as he turned his head to peer at his uncle. 

“I-I don’t mean it like that, Teppei.”

“But that’s, that’s what happeeennss!” Teppei wailed. “You’re hurting her!” He cried. The boy fisted his hands in Fumino’s blouse. Beside her, Fumino felt Kazuma shift slightly in preparation for something.

“Teppei-Kun.” Tomoyuki began sternly. “These are adult matters. You don’t understand what’s happening.”

“But-!”

“I don’t think Teppei-Kun is the only one who doesn’t understand what is happening.” Kazuma cut in. “It was our agreement that you would wed Tomoe-san if I won our match, was it not?” For a moment, Kazuma’s sharp words hung in the air like the stuffy smell of cheap incense. It was too potent and far to harsh, yet it was there all the same. When neither of the youthful adults responded to his query verbally, Kazuma forged on.

“So I have to wonder, why are you trying to push Tomoe-san away? Forgive me if I overstep my bounds, but I believe the argument I just witnessed is not a young one. In fact, I would even go so far as to say you are purposefully ignoring or subverting all of Tomoe-san’s attempts to be a dutiful wife….”

“Kazuma, she-”

“Is a grown woman. When you left her, she was indeed a child in need of maturity and wisdom before making such a momentous decision. However, she was not a child when she found you again, nor is she still immature or quite so unwise.  Today, Tomoe-san is an adult who is fully capable of discerning where her heart belongs. Her overtures of affection to you are not the displays of an admiring school girl. They are the love filled actions of a young woman whose heart is overcome with passion and care to the man she loves.” Kazuma’s tone held a sharp note to it that betrayed his anger. His face could have been set in stone while his grip around Fumino tightened. Tomoyuki’s conflicted emotions painted his face with a frown and furrowed brow. The youthful man’s gaze flickered away from Kazuma to look uncomfortably out the window.

“Now, I could somewhat understand it, if you did not like Tomoe-san in return. However… I very much doubt that is the case considering your drunken ramblings about ‘the beautiful angel of youth’.” Kazuma’s stiff visage broke into a predatory smirk while an eyebrow rose in an unmistakable challenge. Tomoyuki blushed bright scarlet at Kazuma’s very pointed reference to the last family get-together. Finally, Tomoyuki heaved a sigh and looked back at Kazuma.

“I don’t want her to make a mistake.” He admitted.

“Then don’t let it be. Make her the second happiest woman on earth.”

…

“Second happiest? Why not the first?”

“She’d have to be pregnant to compete with Fumino.” Smugness coated Kazuma’s voice like syrup on a pancake.

…

“WHAT?!” Alarm was laced through Tomoyuki’s shriek like thread through a woven blanket.

 

* * *

 

Wedding invitations were sent out a week later. Though a bit of a gambit, Kazuma’s intervention and news had invigorated Tomoe while pulling the rug out from underneath Tomoyuki.


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoyuki and Tomoe knew. So did Ryuu, Teppei, and Retsu. However, Tomoyuki knowing meant that a trip to the mountains was very soon in their future. Though Tomoyuki wasn’t the most social person on Earth, he would eventually get around to calling Grandfather. So… mountains… joy.

Fumino could feel her blood pressure rising even as she packed the care for the day trip.

Though their relationship had certainly improved since their reconciliation a year and a half ago, Fumino still wasn’t on the best of terms with the elder. Grandfather had never quite approved of her marriage to Kazuma. Yes, he was no longer ready to shoot the English teacher (he had been after Fumino had ‘truly’ become Kazuma’s wife), but there was still a heavy disapproval whenever he thought Kazuma was taking too many liberties while in his sight.

She wasn’t really sure how he would take the news of her coming child. On one hand… he could behave like a ‘normal’ Grandpa and be joyful and pleased… or he could be a rude old goat and tell Kazuma he was a child rapist again (Even though she was and had always been _of age_ ).

Fumino gave another worried sigh as she continued to pack the car. It would take a few hours to get there and Teppei would probably get hungry on the way…

Strong arms wrapped around he and pulled Fumino close to broad, warm chest.

“Stop thinking so hard, Fumino. It’ll be fine. I promise.” Kazuma murmured into her hair.

“He still doesn’t like you.” Fumino murmured. She turned in his arms and buried her face into his strong form. Mm… his T-shirt smelled nice.

“He doesn’t have to. You keep forgetting; this child is as much mine as it is yours. He’s going to be a great grandfather. For all that he doesn’t like me, he’s not going to hate a baby that came from you.”

“But-”

“I don’t care, Fumino. Whatever he says doesn’t bother me so long as I can have you safe and happy.” Kazuma raised an arm and weaved his fingers through her hair. It was meant to soothe her, but all Fumino felt was a deep pool of sadness.

“But I hate it when he disrespects you. You’re my family just as much if not more than he is. He shouldn’t call you things like that. They aren’t even true.” Fumino murmured. Tears pricked her eyes. She tried to swallow them down. Fumino wasn’t a child anymore. She would be nineteen soon.

Fumino could no longer allow her husband to be the only strong adult in the house. After all, there was going to be another little one to protect soon.

“Can you change it?” Kazuma asked.

“No,” Fumino answered honestly.

“Then stop worrying needlessly. What will happen will happen; there’s nothing you gain by fretting yourself to illness.” Kazuma released he and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

“Buncha, can we go yet?” Teppei called from within the car. He was already buckled into his new dinosaur booster seat.

“Give me just a minute more,” Fumino called as she finished packing a few more cracker packets into the day bag. Kazuma closed the hatch for her. He had already begun doing things for her and she wasn’t even showing yet.

Together, they walked to their own respective doors and buckled into the front seats. Kazuma gave Fumino a meaningful look, started the car, and began to drive. They were on their way.

 

 

Grandfather greeted them happily. Over the time since their reconciliation, the elderly man had come to treasure their visits quite highly. They often were greeted with sweets and offers of drinks before being led to the living room for long talks and bonding time. By the time they would leave, both parties would have shared every single thing that had happened in the other’s absence and Teppei would have received several more toys. Though… he occasionally did glare at Kazuma. Just a little.

This time really would have been no different if not for the news Fumino carried both in her hands and in her womb.

Once the trio had been seated on the patched couches, the Kaji family head seated himself opposite and grinned at them happily. It had been a little while since their last visit.

“Welcome back, Teppei-kun, Fumino-chan, Kazuma.”

“Hi, Grampa!” Teppei bounced over and gave the elderly man as tight a hug as the child was able. “Guess what, guess what, Grampa?!” The child cried gleefully as he situated himself on the Kaji patriarch’s leg. “We have a surprise for you this time, Grampa!” Teppei cried. He practically vibrated in place with excitement. Though Fumino and Kazuma had told Teppei not to tell the elderly man about Fumino’s baby, the child was still very excited to be able to talk to ‘Grandpa’ about his soon to be niece or nephew.

“A surprise? Don’t you know I’m too old for that?” The man pushed his bushy, white eyebrows together and stared down at his grandson in a joy-filled mockery of distaste.

“No!” The child squealed. “Grampa’s not old!”

“I’m not? Well then, I guess I’m not too old to do this, then!” Grandfather laughed as he began to tickle Teppei’s sides mercilessly.

“Ahhaha! No! Hahaha! Grampa!” Teppei shrieked loudly as he waved his limbs about wildly. After a few moments, Grandfather finally released Teppei from his hold. The shrieking preschooler ran and jumped into Kazuma’s waiting arms.

“Bad Grampa!” Teppei cried out as he pointed an accusing finger at Grandfather Kaji. The elderly man only shrugged and gave a roll of his stiff shoulders. Then, he turned to the married couple in seriousness.

“Now, what’s this surprise that’s got Teppei-kun so worked up?” Grandfather Kaji asked. Fumino looked over to Kazuma nervously. After the train-wreck telling Teppei and Tomoyuki had been, the young couple had decided they needed a more concrete plan to tell someone as… temperamental as Grandfather Kaji could be. In the end, neither English professor nor student could think of the magic words with which to tell Grandfather Kaji. Instead, they had gone a rather roundabout way involving a trip to the doctor’s office and a small, pink and blue gift box. Now, Kazuma carefully withdrew the small package from the folds of his jacket. As he handed it to the aged patriarch, Fumino snuggled herself closer to Kazuma and ran a delicate hand through Teppei’s hair.

No magic words had come to the couple, but perhaps actions would do the trick instead.

A magic trick, as it were.

Slowly, Grandfather Fumino took hold of the box and began to fumble with the pink and blue ribbon. He looked up at Kazuma suspiciously when the fancy lace was removed before he opened the box.

For a moment, the elder man was absolutely still. Then, he tenderly lifted out a small, black and white picture with a few scrawled words on the side.

_Congratulations! You’re going to be a Great-Grandfather!_

Fumino held her breath and grabbed hold of Teppei. If Grandfather Kaji became upset, she was going to take Teppei and leave. Though she loved her grandfather, she despised his temper and refused to let Teppei become a victim of it.

Fumino felt Kazuma place a hand on top of her own.

However, no outburst came. Instead, the old man got up, grabbed his cane, and walked unsteadily from the room. The whole time he never once let go or looked away from the ultrasound photo.

Fumino looked over at Kazuma in confusion. Of all the reactions they had tried to predict, this was not one they were prepared for.

Fumino steeled herself. Then she kissed Teppei gently on the head.

“Stay here a minute, Teppei. I’m going to go talk to Grandfather.” Fumino instructed before she stood and followed her grandfather out.

At first, she couldn’t see him anywhere. The hall looked empty and she wondered if the aged man had gone outside for a walk.

Then she heard a sniffle.

Fumino turned and saw first the gray hair and then the hunched shoulders. Grandfather Kaji was sitting before the family shrine. Tears ran down his face while his eyes remained glued to the picture of his late wife. A moment later, his eyes lowered to gaze into the face of his son; caught forever in a smile as he could no longer smile in life.

Slowly, so as not to spook the man, Fumino approached the elder Kaji.  For a moment it appeared he had not noticed her approach.

“She would have loved to see her great grandchildren. She was better than me; would never ‘ave let you two go anywhere but home with us. All the same, she would have loved to see this. Probably would have approved of your marriage too. I swear, that woman never grew up.” Grandfather Kaji’s voice was rough with pain and tears. As Fumino looked at the picture containing the memory of his beloved wife and could not fault him. If she lost Kazuma, would she not also cry at anything he would have loved but could not be there for?

Carefully, Fumino settled on her knees beside him.

“What was she like?” Fumino asked.

Old eyes looked her way before a sad smile woke from underneath them.

“She was a lot like you.”

Fumino looked at the bright smile and the unmanageably curly hair. It peaked out of a white bonnet and rested wildly across her shoulders. The woman’s dark eyes grinned mischievously, and she clutched a bouquet of wildflowers and weeds in her fists. Though her face had a few laugh lines, the youth of her spirit was readily apparent. Even frozen for all of eternity, Grandmother Kaji’s memory still held a bright sparkle of unmistakable vibrancy.

“Yeah. I can see that. Tell me more?”

“Okay.”

 

 

 


	6. Shouma

Shouma enjoyed America. It was a fresh start away from… away. Here, he could almost forget Japan and Fumino with it. Of course, Meg proved useful for such distractions. The foolish girl was constantly pulling Shouma away from his brooding and into the light of day.

Sometimes Shouma wondered if it was on purpose.

Nah, she was too much of a ‘troublesome woman’.

Shouma grinned up at the blue sky. Lofty clouds sailed slowly by as the wind tickled the grass surrounding him. Currently, Shouma was at a park after being dragged out by Meg. Of course, the silly girl had immediately run off to chase butterflies, but still. It was the thought that counted, apparently.

_PinglaPing!_

Shouma blinked as his phone sang out softly; denoting a text message.

Who would text him? Most of his college friends were on vacation; they hadn’t wanted to take a summer semester.

_PinglaPing!_

Shouma grimaced and sat up to reach into his back pocket. He pulled out his phone, tapped _Pax Romana_ in the password box, and opened his messages.

**Kazuma-nii: Shouma**

**…**

**Kazuma-nii: Hey**

Shouma blinked. Kazuma normally didn’t text. He preferred letters oddly enough. The fact that his brother would actually stoop to texting was a little alarming.

Shouma typed back a hurried reply before Kazuma sent another text.

**Yes?**

**…**

**Kazuma-nii: I have big news.**

Shouma found himself somewhat relieved. “Big News” didn’t sound like being told someone was dead and he needed to schedule a flight for a funeral. Rather, Kazuma’s words carried with them a sense of excitement and joy.

 

**What?**

**Kazuma-nii: Jpeg 12gh297t**

Shouma frowned in irritation as his phone failed to load the picture Kazuma had apparently just sent him. He tapped the text box containing the image.

 

**Download Image?**

**Yes/No**

Shouma tapped the “ **Yes** ” box and waiting impatiently as his phone transferred several thousand pixels over half the world.

 

The picture Shouma was left with had him further irritated. Grainy streaks of light dashed about the paper annoyingly and Shouma couldn’t tell what the photo was supposed to be. Though… it did seem familiar somehow.

 

**What the hell is this?**

 …

**Kazuma-nii: My Legacy**

Shouma cussed. Loudly.

An ultra-sound. And his stupid older brother could _still_ act so jerkishly smug and _still_ make him mad from _half a world away_.

“Shouma-kun, what’s wrong?” Meg asked. She had returned from her wanderings. Shouma looked back to the image he now realized was either his nephew or niece.

Shouma cussed again.

He hoped she was happy. He sure wasn’t.

“Shouma?”

 

 

* * *

Ouch, I felt so bad for Shouma in this chapter. 


	7. Touma Ojiro and Emma

Fumino practically vibrated in excitement all the way to the Ojiro family home. From the driver’s seat, Kazuma couldn’t help but glance over and give the occasional smile. His wife looked so excited. Fumino’s smiled vibrantly when she caught him looking.

“This is going to be so much fun, Kazuma!” She bubbled excitedly. “I can’t wait to talk to Emma-Kaa-san! She’s going to be so excited! And we can arrange play dates later! Oooh! I hope it’s a girl!” She reached over a gripped Kazuma’s bicep in excitement. “And can you imagine the look on Touma-san’s face? He’s going to be so surprised! I’m glad Ryu had this cosplay still…” Fumino looked down at the bright sundress she was wearing. Joyful cherries dances across the fabric but the natural fall of the dress was interrupted by a blatant bulge on Fumino’s stomach. At two months along, it was far too early for Fumino to start showing so prominently. Instead, some well made padding sewn into the dress allowed Fumino to appear somewhere between seven and eight months along. Sitting there in the dress, Kazuma thought she had never looked more radiant. He couldn’t wait until Fumino actually was that far along.

A playful pat turned his attention back to his wife’s face. “Eyes on the road, Kazuma. We need to get there in one piece. Right, Teppei?” Fumino called to the back seat. She blinked when she received no answer from the bubbly child. She glanced back and fought the urge to coo. The excitable boy was curled against the window in his dinosaur booster seat. He held his bunny tightly in his arms while he dozed. Teppei unconsciously sucked on one of the floppy ears while smiling dreamily.

Fumino met Kazuma’s gaze after a moment. They both grinned in shared adoration of the child.

Teppei really was adorable.

 

* * *

 

 

Planning to surprise the head of the Ojiro family was all well and good, but when it came time to actually do so, Fumino found herself eaten up by nerves. She could still remember back when Touma-san had forced her separation from Kazuma. While it obviously hadn’t worked, and she had eventually (Fumino hoped) mellowed the strict Ojiro head out a little, Fumino could still remember the anxiety and loneliness the man had caused her.

A light touch drifted down her arm and she glanced over at Kazuma. He smiled gently at her and his warms eyes glowed with encouragement. Below them, Teppei also looked to comfort her. His chubby fingers latched on to her pants leg and he grinned up at her.

“It’s okay, Buncha! Ma-kun’s daddy isn’t so mean anymore!” Fumino grinned down gratefully.

“Sorry, I forgot for just a minute. Say ‘silly Buncha’!”

“Silly Buncha!” Teppei giggled and crowed happily. Fumino grinned down for another moment before reasserting her attention on the door. Raising her small fist, she rapped twice on the large, oak door. For a moment no one answered. Then the door creaked open to reveal a maid. The woman smiled.

“Greetings young master and-Oh!” The maid gasped as she caught sight of Fumino’s expectant appearance. “Congratulations! Oh! Now I win the bet!” The maid shouted as she lifted her fist in the air. A moment later, the woman blushed tomato red at her unexpected show of both emotion and unprofessionalism. “Oh! I’m so sorry! Gomen, Gomen! Please excuse my outburst!” The maid rushed to apologize as she began to rapidly bow. Fumino’s eyes went huge. Meanwhile, Kazuma just laughed.

“So, you guys still bet on who’s going to be adding to the family and who’s getting married?” He asked jovially. The maid’s blush deepened to a darker crimson.

“Ah! Erm-Well! I’m so sorry!” She stuttered before dropping into another bow.

“Nah, it’s fine! It’s fine!” Kazuma waved the woman’s embarrassment and apology away with another grin. Meanwhile, Fumino found herself blushing.

“You bet on when the Ojiro family expands?” She asked curiously. The maid tentatively nodded.

“Yes, though we bet on other things too, like when extended family will visit or whether members of the branch family will succeed in life. Things like that.” Though she no longer stuttered, the young maid did keep her gaze on the floor. She was still blushing bright scarlet as she began to lead them into the mansion. “Ojiro-sama is waiting for you in here.” She murmured as she gestured to a closed set of sliding doors. From experience, Fumino knew the living room was on the other side.

Relief coiled in her stomach. If they were being received in the living room, Touma must be in a good mood. The man normally reserved the living room for family members only. While Kazuma and she had usually been seen to in the living room on their visits, they had been referred to the parlor once or twice before. The distinguished setting and the man’s poor countenance had made for a very stagnant family reunion.

Kazuma nodded her thanks to the maid before opening the shoji doors.

On the other side, Emma and her baby, Miru-chan, sat on the couch facing the door. Touma Ojiro sat on the large arm chair (Fumino liked to call it his throne) that faced away from the door. Upon their entrance, Emma immediately brightened before going completely still at the sight of Fumino.

“Fumino-chan!” She gasped out. Her shocked expression must have alerted Touma to something unexpected occurring for her turned to look. Immediately, a gob smacked expression washed over the man at the sight of Fumino. Fumino grinned. This had been what she had been hoping for. Touma Ojiro had always appeared unflappable, even in the presence of his sons. Not once had she seen the man surprised or startled. Now, with the help of Ryu, Fumino had surprised the un-surprisable. And it felt great. Almost. This dress was really starting to get uncomfortable.

Despite being wholly focused on Touma-san’s expression, Fumino began the next part of their plan. Beside her, she felt more than heard, Kazuma began to do the same. As one, they both lunged in forward and threw their arms in the air.

“Surprise! You’re going to be a grandpa!” The younger Ojiro couple announced in tandem. Teppei launched forward a few steps and blew on a Kazoo.

“Grandpa! Grandpa!” Teppei cheered. Fumino grinned. Perfect! The only way it could have been better would have been to add confetti!

“What on earth…?” Touma trailed off uncertainly as he gazed at Fumino in shock. The man had risen from his chair in his surprise. He now stood to one side of it with a hand placed on the back for support. Fumino almost felt sorry for him. He appeared barely able to stand.

“You’re-You’re pregnant?” Touma asked.

“Yep!” Fumino made sure to pop the ‘P’. “Surprise!”

“Wh-When are you due? Its… soon, isn’t it?”

“Not exactly.” Kazuma answered with a slightly shifty grin.

“I’m due in about seven months.” Fumino revealed.

“Se-seven m-months?!” Touma ogled her seemingly basketball sized stomach. Then he frowned. “That’s impossible! Kazuma! What are you playing at?”

As one, the Ojiro family of three burst into giggles and laughter. The ruse was up.

“I mean what I said! I’m due in seven months!” Fumino gasped out between her giggles. Slowly she straightened and wiped away her mirthful tears. “I’m not actually this big yet. It’s a dress Ryu let me borrow. See,” She wiggled the playful cotton hiding under the vibrant cherry covered fabric. “Its just cosplay. We thought it would be a funny way of telling everyone. I’m actually two months along and not showing at all so far.” She explained to the confused father-in-law.  The man breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank heaven.” Touma-san muttered gratefully. He slouched against the arm chair in visible thankfulness and Fumino couldn’t help but giggle. From her place beside the Ojiro patriarch, Emma also let out mirthful laughter.

“That was a good trick!” She gasped out. “I couldn’t tell the difference and I’ve had two!” Fumino shared a grin with Kazuma. This really had been a good trick. It also doubled as a great icebreaker.

“Thank you!” Fumino murmured gratefully. At least one recipient of their prank had enjoyed it. Touma-san still looked a few moments from a heart attack.

“And that dress is so pretty!” Emma praised as she looked at the cute sundress.

“Thank you! I’m going to ask Ryu to remove the pillowing for when I actually need maternity dresses. Its too pretty to waste. Though, it’s a bit itchy with the pillow. If you don’t mind, I’d like to use the guest bathroom to change into something more appropriate?” Fumino asked as she raised her blue tote.

“Of course! I’ll have the Erika-chan bring out some refreshments for you while you’re changing. You have to eat for two now!” Emma cheerfully herded Fumino out of the room. Fumino grinned. Though she had certainly surprised the Ojiro patriarch and matriarch, it seemed things were going to be okay after all. Behind her, she could hear Kazuma and Touma beginning their own awkward form of conversation. She grinned.


	8. The Takusu Family

The Takusu family was next in the list. Akio and his father had been as much a part of Kazuma’s life as his biological family. If Fumino was honest with herself, she would admit that the Takusu family had actually likely been more of a family than the Ojiro elder had been. It was sad; but true. It was the Takusu patriarch that had raised Kazuma and it was Akio-san that had been his older brother. They deserved to be told in person. Goodness, they probably deserved to be in the child’s life as pseudo-grandfather and uncle.

Thus, the Ojiro family was making one more weekend trip. It would be the last weekend Kazuma had off before the holidays and neither Fumino nor Kazuma wanted Akio to spoil the surprise. He still worked as a secretary for Kazuma’s father and had likely even now already heard about the baby. If Kazuma waited until the holidays to tell Takusu-san, Akio would definitely go ahead and tell him. Thus, they had to make the trip now.

Which wasn’t really a problem, it was just a _long_ car ride.

Takusu-san had been released from the hospital a few months ago. While not entirely recovered from his illness, the elderly man had recovered enough to be able to go home. Fumino was grateful the old man had recovered some of this strength. She didn’t think Kazuma was ready to bury a parent.

Fumino blinked as Kazuma pulled into a subdivision. Small, cookie cutter houses lined each side and Fumino smiled. This was the neighborhood Kazuma had grown up in. It looked cute. After another moment, Kazuma pulled the van into a short driveway in front of an older house. A black car had already been parked in front of them and Fumino smiled.

Good. Akio-san had taken some time off to greet them.

“Are we here, Ma-kun?” Teppei asked excitedly from the back seat. Kazuma looked back and smiled.

“Yep. You’re about to see the house where I grew up, Teppei-kun.” Kazuma opened his door and got out. Fumino fumbled a bit with her seat belt nervously. She hoped Takusu-san was feeling well.

“Cool!” Teppei babbled as Kazuma unbuckled him from his booster seat.

Together, the family of three (soon to be four, Fumino reminded herself) walked to the door. Teppei excitedly jammed his finger repetitively into the door bell as soon as he saw the button.

“Teppei stop! That’s so rude! What if you give them a heart attack!” Fumino gasped as she grabbed her little brother’s hand.

“But it makes noise, Buncha!”

“That doesn’t mean you can just ring other people’s door bells! Teppei, what will they think of us?”

“I think you’re got a healthy little boy who likes noise as much as any other.” The gruff, aged voice startled both Kaji siblings. Fumino looked up to the vaguely familiar sight of gray hair and joyful laugh lines.

“Takusu-san! I’m so sorry!” She bowed quickly in apology.

“Takusu-san, I see you’re doing much better!” Kazuma stated as he looked over the aged man. Indeed, Takusu-san definitely appeared to be in much better health. His cheeks held healthy color and though he leaned on a cane, he appeared quite capable.

“I am. Turns out the medication my doctor put me on was giving me problems. Now that they’ve got me off it, I feel much better.” Takusu-san grinned jovially. “Now, come on inside. Akio’s setting the table for lunch and I still haven’t properly been introduced to these two, Kazuma-sama.” The elderly man led them into his home.

“You’ve gotten bossy in your old age.” Kazuma grinned.

“Its my arthritis, makes me act up, I swear.” Takusu grinned back.  The group entered the kitchen area and Fumino blinked at the sight of Akio in a bright pink apron and red oven mitts.

“Kazuma-sama, Teppei-kun, Fumino-dono.” Akio greeted them as he placed a dish on the table. Fumino smiled back.

“Hello, Akio-san. How have you been?”

“I have been well. Work is going smoothly. And you?”

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Fumino smiled joyfully at Akio. The young man nodded and gave a sly smile in return.

“Indeed, I do.” He murmured.

“Fumino, Teppei, this is Takusu-san. He raised me when I was younger. Takusu-san, this is Teppei, my little brother-in-law, and the lovely Fumino, my wife.” Kazuma introduced the two to Takusu -san. Fumino didn’t doubt the old man didn’t already know, though. She had heard about the pictures from Kazuma. The old man had his fingers in everything.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Fumino-dono, Teppei-kun.” The older man performed a shaky bow. Fumino smiled.

“I’m happy to have finally met you as well. Kazuma’s told me a lot about what you did for him.” Fumino bowed back and tapped Teppei on the head to make sure he did the same. His bow was sloppy, and too deep, but his exuberance did bring a smile to Takusu-san’s face.

“Now, how about we get to our meal. It will grow cold otherwise.” Takusu-san waved them over to the table. For the next few minutes, the group chattered idly; catching up and then some. Finally, once the meal had vanished but for the crumbs, Takusu-san asked a question.

“Do you have something to tell me, Kazuma-sama? Normally, we talk over the phone. It must be something important if you’re making a house call all the way out here.”

Kazuma swallowed.

“Ah, well, we do actually, have something to show you.” Kazuma looked to Fumino and nodded. They had both discussed how they would tell Takusu-san and in the end that had decided on a gift. Carefully, so as not to rip the wrapping paper, Fumino handed over a brightly wrapped box. Takusu-san blinked before glancing up.

“A surprise?” He questioned gently. Then he turned his wrinkled hands to unwrapping the gift. Once the bunny patterned paper had been peeled away, Takusu-san’s aged eyes were greeted with a wooden frame and a small black and white photograph within it. Though it had been years since he had seen the same style of photo, but not even time could dull that memory. Nor, he thought, would it dull this one. For as long has lived, Takusu-san was sure that few days would shine as bright as this one. His wedding, the birth of Akio, and maybe when Kazuma had visited him in the hospital being a few. When he looked back up at the expectant couple, tears gleamed in his eyes.

“Congratulations, Kazuma-sama. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks… Tou-san.”


	9. Welcome, Fuka-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

It was close to midnight, but no one in the hospital waiting room showed any sign of going home. Rather, they huddled obstinately in groups of two or three. In one corner, an elderly man and his son sat serenely. Though the son fidgeted now and again, the elder appeared completely calm. He held a walking cane in one hand and a scrapbook in the other. 

A few chairs away, another older man sat with a younger woman and sleeping toddler. Both the wife and toddler were covered in lace and frills. The woman looked as though she might nod off at any time and even leaned against her husband for support. Despite her obvious exhaustion however, the young woman dedicatedly fought against the drooping of her eye lids with stark determination.

A young boy sat a single chair away. He looked shockingly like the woman a foot or two away. Beside him, an American girl dozed against his shoulder blissfully. She had tried to stay up but had eventually extracted a promise to be woken when the time came.

On the other side of the room, an aging grandfather held a sleeping boy on his lap. He hummed slightly and rocked every few moments. Though caring to his grandson, the old man’s eyes remained attached to the double doors that lead the way to the maternity ward. Beside the two, another couple sat closely together. They occasionally spoke in low voices and seemed strangely mature for their youthful appearance. A ring glittered on the girl’s hand. The boy gazed at her with adoration.

A few feet away from the old man, a few young adults huddled. They whispered to each other excitedly and argued constantly with rambunctious energy. Of course, their energy was occasionally diminished when a glare from the last group.

The finally party in the waiting room was quite different from the other groups. While the others were dressed in good quality clothing and were clean in their appearance. These last two were quite different. One looked like a yakuza member, and the other looked like a stalker.

All of the people in the room were waiting for one patient. Though very different from one another, their lives had been touched by one or two of the people currently in the maternity ward.

And so, they waited…

 

* * *

 

Finally, fifteen minutes after twelve, a nurse entered the room. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun and she appeared tired. However, she still gave a joyful smile to the waiting crowd.

“You can go in now. The baby has been delivered and both mother and child appear to be in excellent health.”  

Immediately, the waiting friends and family rose from their seats and followed the nurse into the main part of the hospital. Shouma shook Meg awake while his parents carefully lifted their sleeping child. Across the room, the young adults quieted in suppressed tension and excitement. Grandfather Kaji gently woke Teppei up and allowed him to walk. The Takusu family stood with relief and joy while the shifty looking pair of older men jumped as if their lives depended on it. Tomo and Tomoe gripped each other’s hands tightly and smiled secretive smiles at one another. They’d been waiting for this for a long time.

The group passed through the double doors and walked as a large swarm through a stark corridor of numbered doors. Finally, the nurse stopped by room 1007.

“Now, Mrs. Ojiro has just had an exhausting night. I know you’re all excited but try not to overwhelm her. Also, we’ll be asking you to leave in thirty minutes. Congratulations!” And with that the tired, but cheerful, nurse vanished around a corner. She probably had some other duties to attend to. The group glanced at each other before entering in motley groups of two or three.

On the other side of the door, Fumino Ojiro lay in a pale pink robe on the hospital bed. Currently, the bed was inclined to allow her to sit comfortably. Her red hair splayed across the pillow in messy, sweaty strands while her face gleamed with contradicting sweat and joy. Though it was obvious she was aware the people entering the hospital room, her eyes remained hyper focused on the pink bundle in her husband’s arms.

Kazuma sat in a chair beside the bed. Though he was not nearly as physically tired, he did appear drained and disheveled. However, even his crooked glasses and messy hair could not hide his exuberant smile. From ear to ear, it was almost as if his smile was trying to blind the room with equal parts of joy and love. In his arms, Kazuma held a small bundle of pink and white blankets. At one end, a hospital issued cap nestled on a red toned infantile head. Bright, baby blue eyes peered dazedly up. A smattering of red hair peeked from beneath the white baby cap. The baby that everyone had been waiting for was finally here.

Kazuma looked up.

“Good, well, I suppose its good morning by now, isn’t it?” Kazuma grinned sheepishly.

“Hello, everyone.” Fumino greeted with a tired smile. She turned to Kazuma and opened her arms in a wordless query. Kazuma gently deposited the infant into his wife’s arms. Fumino held the baby gently but firmly against her body and positioned it so as to face their crowd of guests. She smiled at the crowd of family she had come to love.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Fuka Ojiro.” Fumino presented her child proudly. Meg immediately rushed up.

“Oh! She’s so pretty, Fumino! May I hold her?” Meg asked excitedly. Despite the late hour, Meg was still showing off her usual exuberance. She grinned excitedly and nearly vibrated in place.

“Of course. Be careful to support her head.” Fumino warned as she handed Fuka over. Meg held the baby carefully in her arms, careful to support the child’s neck and head. She peered down adoringly at the small creature nestled within her arms. For a moment, she wished it was her baby and that Shouma was the one on the father certificate. The moment passed, however, and Meg was left looking down at the baby she hoped would one day be her niece.

“Hi there, Fu-chan. Its great to meet you! We’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a long time now. I have so many stories to tell you when you’re older. We’re going to have _so_ much fun.”

 

* * *

And DONE!!!! Finsihed! Viola! 

 


End file.
